The Protected
by sparklingEAMC
Summary: Bella is released from the volturi after 200yrs.What will she do when she finds her mate is with another? What'll she do when her world comes crashing down around her? How will she protect everyone when they're all in danger at once? Who'll protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I have taken down all the chapters I had. The story is being redone and being beta by archangel who is awesome! I hope you like the little changes to this chapter's and the other's by the time we get caught back up I will have chapter 5 done! **

**I DO NOT OWN!**

Jasper's POV

She had flowing, brown hair with a hint of red highlights and doe shaped eyes. I can only assume that when she was human that they were brown, but not just any brown, a chocolate color that swam with emotions. With plump lips that just begged you to take them in your mouth and never let them go and a long slender neck that begged you to nibble on it. God, what I would give to be under that cloak. To see the rest of that body that I am sure is nothing short of perfection. Oh and not just because she is a vampire. From the way the cloak hung off her body, I could tell that there was a mouth watering figure under there. And that's only the physical attributes.

Her mere presence demands respect. I wish I had gotten her name. Sure I knew where I could find her, but there was no way I was going to go there. That would be like asking for death and I am pretty sure that when she told me to run that it meant not to go in search of her. I can't help but wonder if she felt the same tingle that ran through my body when our skin made contact or when her lips brushed against my ear. I couldn't help but savor the smell of her breath as it washed across my face.

For the first time since my change, I felt like I needed to breath to live, but the air around me was not what my body needed. No, it was her breath. I could breathe it in for the rest of my life and never get tired of it. I was concerned that I could not feel her emotions or even detect her scent. But I could smell her breath and if that was any indication as to what she smelled like, I'm glad that I didn't get a full blast of it because there would be no way I could have let her go.

"Thinking about her again, dear brother?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my sister Rosalie. We were out hunting away from the family.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about her because I am mated to Alice, but I just can't get her out of my head even 150 years later. I know Rose, but… it's just… I can't. In a way, she's the reason that I'm even here. She may not be my sire, but she spared my life. It's like she knew, even when I didn't, that I didn't want to feed off of humans. Yeah, I make mistakes and slip up, but it's like she knew the emotional toll that it would have on me. I don't even think that she knew what my gift was, although I know she knew that I had one. I couldn't touch her with it. Hell, I couldn't feel a thing from her and believe me I tried, but I got nothing. It was as if she didn't feel or have emotions."

The buzzing of my phone end my rambling and I looked at Rose who looked at me. Pulling my phone out of my pocket and looking at the Caller ID, I can see that it was Alice and I wasted no more time to answer.

"Alice, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Jasper, you and Rose need to get home now!" She yelled through the phone.

"I'm on my way. What's wrong? Have you seen something?"

"There's no time! I'll explain as soon as you get here, but please hurry and be careful."

"Ok, we're heading home now. See you in a few." I said, hanging up the phone.

I looked at Rose and could sense the worry and fear coming from her. Whatever was happening must be bad for Alice to call us while we were hunting. With that thought in mind, I grabbed Rose's hand and we raced to the house.

My thoughts raced. This couldn't be happening! I haven't taught them everything they need to know and we were not ready yet. But if my fears were right, the fight that we all knew would be coming in two weeks would be happening much, much sooner. I was hoping for a few more days to allow Peter and Charlotte time to arrive since we couldn't depend on the wolves to help us.

It's pissed me off to no end knowing that we saved one of their imprints, yet they refused to help us in the upcoming fight. I remember Sam telling us that they couldn't put themselves in that kind of danger when they need to be on their land to protect their families. If it wasn't for Carlisle, I would have snapped that over grown dog's neck.

We have never broken the treaty that was in place when we lived in Forks and we were always making donations to help their people. We saved one of the pack's imprints and they still wouldn't help! I swear that if I lose anyone in my family I will take three of theirs. Hell, I might even go so far as to turn a few of their imprints just to witness their pain. I wonder if they could continue to love them like they say they do.

Would they kill them? If so, what would happen to the wolf that lost their imprint? All I know is that right now was not time to think about that, but I would keep it in mind. Rose and I broke through the tree line of our property and the whole family was outside waiting for us.

As I looked into their eyes and felt their emotions, there was nothing but worry and fear. Carlisle was holding on to Esme. The fear in my mother's eyes was enough to make me growl. I could feel the rage boiling within me. Alice walked over to me, looking me in the eyes.

"They're coming now Jasper! They will be here in two hours. They will have least 50 with them and at least 4 of them have gifts. I can't tell you what gifts they have, but I know they plan on using them as back up and they will be protected. Peter and Charlotte won't make it here in time and I can't see where they are. I haven't been able to see them since the day they decided to come and help. Also, I can only see the beginning of the battle, but then everything goes blank and I can't see anything after that!" The more she tried to explain the situation to me, the more her fear grew.

I looked to see Carlisle trying to get a hold of someone on the phone and I couldn't understand why this was so important. Hell, I was the God of fucking War and even I couldn't hold off 50 fucking newborns, even with my gift. Something was not right with Carlisle. When Alice told me that her vision went blank and that she could see nothing after the beginning of the battle, he seemed to look a little relieved. What the hell? Relieved! He should be out of his mind with worry. I reached out to see what he was feeling and I detected some fear but, it didn't feel the same as the others. There was some worry but underneath it there was hope.

What the hell? Was he hoping that we would survive this? There's no fucking way! The fucking odds were possibly 50 to 7. There should not be any hope coming from that man. There might be something to hope for if I had Peter and Charlotte and my girl from that day. Wait…did I just call her my girl? What the hell is wrong with me? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"Ok, we all know the odds, but I have some hope that we may walk away from this intact. Let's head to the clearing. We don't want them to come into the town. I also want to tell everyone now that, if for some reason we don't make it, that you have brought me nothing but happiness and I am very blessed to have been able to call each and every one of you my children." He said with love and pride pouring out of him.

As we went to the clearing my only thoughts were on how I was going to get us through this. This was what I did. This was what I was made for. I was concerned that I had failed my family. I should have trained them better and I should have fought harder all those years ago to teach them everything I knew. I should have been better. Now we were walking towards what seemed like certain death and there's not a damn thing I could do about it.

As we reached the clearing, I looked to Alice to let us know which way they were coming from. "South," was all she said. I held Alice close to me and gazing into her eyes, I tried to convey all the love I had for her in the moment. My head snapped up in the direction that they were supposed to come from when I heard a tree snap. I looked back to Alice and she just nodded. With one last kiss, I pushed her behind me as Carlisle and Emmett did the same with their mates. The growls and snarls of the newborns grew louder as they approached. They came pushing and shoving each other through the trees. Although it was obvious the newborns lacked training, the fact that we were so greatly outnumbered left us little hope of victory.

Most of them stopped about 50 feet from us, but six of them came from the back of the group. I assumed these to be the leader of the newborns and the gifted ones. Well, I knew at least one of them was the leader, having dealt with her before. Who could miss that head of fiery red hair? Victoria. She approached us confidently, wearing a smirk on her face and I wanted to be the one to remove it.

Four vampires followed her. I could only guess that these were the gifted ones that Alice had mentioned. I stared Victoria down, letting her know that, before I went down, I would take her with me. She laughed and I wanted to rip the bitches head off.

As I was about to pounce on her, she spoke.

"Look what we have here," she said merrily. "We didn't even have to go find them," Growls and snarls erupted from the newborns at this. "They came ready to die," Victoria sneered at the end of her little speech.

I could not contain the growl that erupted at her threat.

"I take it that you are alone and that no one is going to come and help you. You killed my mate over a stupid human that belonged to those dogs and they couldn't even come and help? I bet you feel real stupid don't you?" Victoria asked.

Carlisle was the first one to speak up. "Your mate was trying to rape a human and harmed her brutally in the process. What he did was unacceptable and if today is my last day on this earth, at least I know that I saved that poor girl. But I would also like to remind you of the laws that you are breaking right now. You will certainly draw the attention of the Volturi and I know that, even if my family and I are no longer able to stop you, you will surely be dealt with. God have mercy on your soul when it comes time for you to serve your punishment."

Carlisle said that last part with so much conviction and venom that I was starting to think that he knew something the rest of us did not.

"The law," Victoria scoffed, "I do not fear the Volturi or that puny bitch they call the queen. I have plans for her when I am finished with you, but have no fear Carlisle, she will join you and your family soon enough. It was her law, after all, that made it acceptable for you to murder my mate. I have to say that the Volturi used to be so much better before she came along and I will gladly help them get rid of that problem."

As she spoke those words, growls and snarls broke out again, but this did not come from her group, but from my family. As I searched the faces of my loved ones, their expressions were fierce with righteous indignation. Rose and Esme were the worst. I knew for a fact that I was not going to be the only one gunning for Victoria. And had it been anyone else, I may have still been inclined to go after her, but for Rose and Esme, I would gladly step aside and let them have her. If looks could kill, Victoria would surely be a pile of ashes under their gaze. For a brief second I was hit with a wave of fear. I turned to see where it was coming from and was surprised to find that I was not the only scared of my mother and sister. Under the weight of their glare, Victoria's previous confidence was shaken and she was scared as well. Here she was with 44 newborns and she was scared of two women that belong to my family. But she had every right to be. Hell, I was too!

Rose spat venomously at Victoria. "You listen to me bitch! If it's the last thing I do, I will rip you to pieces myself and I will laugh as I throw your ass in the pyre. Know this! I may not walk away from this fight today, but I can guarantee that you won't either. You will die today, so I hope that you have all your affairs in order. Don't ever talk about the queen of our kind like that!" I felt rage and protectiveness coming from Rose and Esme. "But then again, it would be fun to watch her tear into your ass. I know what she can do and if for some reason I can't get you, you should be watching your back, because she will be hunting you down and she always gets what she is going after."

With Rose's little speech she gave a very evil laugh that even Esme joined in on. What is up with everyone? A moment ago they were overcome with fear and now there was nothing but pure rage coming from them? The only one that still radiated fear on my side was Alice. Even talking about the queen, it was as if she grew even more fearful. I wanted to ask her about it but I felt a body slamming into me. The fight had started.

Bella's POV

"You're free to go Bella. I wish you nothing but the best my child."

"Thank you, Uncle Marcus. Remember, if you need me I am only a phone call away."

I paused to look at Aro and Caius. They both looked scared, because they knew that their time was limited and that I would soon return to seek justice after all these years. I looked over to my friends Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri and I knew I was going to miss them something fierce, but it was time for me to go to my family.

I hugged them and made them promise that we would see each other soon and then I was off to the airport. While checking in and waiting for my flight to be called, I found myself lost in thought. How long would I be able to stay with the family after what she did? I didn't know if I could handle being around her long, so I found myself considering looking into a house of my own. I knew there was no way I would be able to be around her long and still keep myself from doing something I would regret.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my flight was called. I settled into my seat for the fifteen hour flight, knowing it would be worth it so that I could be reunited with my family after being so long away from them.

Aro had decided to let me go a few days early in hopes that I might give him some more time to live. I agreed to allow him two extra days and he was upset about that, but I fired back that he was only letting me go two days early. So I could and would at least give him the same. Apparently he had never heard the saying 'Do unto others as they do unto you'. There was nothing that he could say after that.

I was beginning to regret that my phone was destroyed in the last fight I had with Aro. I had sent it flying at his head as a warning to back down before I did something we both knew would be bad. I had gotten a new one today, but I had not had time to charge it. So, here I sat on a plane with no phone. I would be unreachable, which is something I did not like. I have a lot of people under my protection and wanted to be available if they need anything.

So, as I sat there with all this time on my hands, I decided to run through what I needed to do when I landed. As much as I would love to run all the way to the loving arms of my family, I knew that I needed to get a car to get me where I needed to go. I am sure that I could use one of the many cars there, but I like having my own. I would also need to buy a place that I could run to and seek the refuge that I know for sure I would need. It would need to have a couple of bedrooms for when I had guests. With that thought, I remembered the call I had gotten from Peter right before I went to talk to Aro about letting me go early.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Peter, how are you?" I asked._

"_I am good, as is Charlotte, who, by the way, sends her love."_

"_Aww, tell her I love her too and can't wait to see her. Please, Peter, tell me you'll visit me soon?"_

"_Oh Bells, I'll see you sooner than you think and by the end of the week you'll be begging Charlotte to take me home." he laughed._

"_That may be true, but I doubt it would be a week. I missed you guys so much that I bet it will be two weeks before I send you home." I laughed._

_I stopped and thought for a minute. I knew that I would have to get off soon so that I could talk to Aro, so I asked Peter if there was a reason for his call. I waited for a second and then Peter spoke._

"_Well I was calling to make sure that they hadn't found a way to off you and to let you know that I have a feeling that you'll get what you want when it comes to Aro."_

"_Oh! Well that helps a lot Peter. You always know what I need to hear. As far as the offing part, well I hope that never happens. Oh, and Peter, that offer from a few years ago still stands right?"_

"_Yes it does and always will. Why do you ask? Are you thinking that it won't work out at the Cullen's?" he asked._

"_No it's not that, it's… I don't trust myself and I don't want anyone to get hurt."I said._

"_Bella, listen to me. Maybe some of the stuff that you want to run from needs to come to light. Besides that, you need your happy ending. Why should everyone else get theirs while you don't?" Peter asked._

"_Look Peter, as much as I want to talk to you about this, I must be going. I need to talk to Aro about my early release. I will see you soon dear brother. Send my love to Charlotte and please be careful on your journeys. I bid you adieu then."_

_I hung up before he could chastise me about the way I was talking_.

_End flash back_

Looking at my watch, I find that I have a half an hour until we will be landing. First things first. Get a car, get a car charger for my phone, and then get a news paper and look for a house for my stay. I can always get the furniture later. Maybe I could get my mother to help me. It could be something that we could do ourselves.

I was pulled out of my musing by the pilot letting us know that we would be landing soon. Ten minutes later, I was finally off the plane and after grabbing my luggage, I walked outside to get a cab. I told him to take me to the nearest Cadillac dealership deciding it would do until I could get something better shipped over.

About twenty minutes later I arrived at the dealership and told the driver to wait for me. As I looked around the lot, I didn't see anything that caught my eye. I wasn't usually that picky, but I wanted to make sure I had a nice ride when I arrived at family's house. Lord knows Rose will have a fit about it anyway, but I knew that she would be okay with it until I could get something that she would approve of and that I liked.

As I walked in to the building, a guy approached me and he instantly gave me the creeps. And that's saying a lot since I was a vampire and he was a human. I could take him no problem, but I didn't like the feeling I was getting from him. I knew that I would be pointing Char and Peter in his direction. I normally didn't approve of hunting humans, but I would willingly make an exception for this guy. He walked me towards his office and we had a seat.

The guy had yet to even give me his name, but had no problem getting touchy feely with me. He began working on some paper work and then pushed the papers towards me when he was done. As I looked over the paper work, I noticed that it was for a car that he picked for me costing way more than it was worth. Now I was getting pissed. Maybe I should bring Rose to meet him, I thought. On second thought, that was probably a bad idea. I could see Rose snapping his neck and ripping the shit for brains to pieces.

I glared at him and slid the stack of papers back across the desk. I then proceeded to tell him that I would like to speak to the manger. With a smirk on his face, he turned the name plate over so that I can see it and from the last name I could tell that he was also part owner of the dealership. I then asked to speak to the other owner and the creep whose nameplate says he is Jason, tells me that he was not in. Well, two can play this game. I got up to return to the showroom to find the car that I wanted. As I stepped out, I saw a woman that looked in my direction.

I could smell the fear coming off of her as soon as she spotted Jason. She then turns around and runs the other direction. No one else seemed to be here and I realized that I must have come during lunch time for the humans. I return my attention to Jason, because I just want to get the car and go. I don't want to have to clean up a mess that I was sure to have if his hand crept any lower. I turned to him and pointed to the car behind me indicating it was the one I intended to purchase. Reaching in my purse and handing him my credit card, I know that car won't even dent the limit. He smiles at me and walks back into the office to redo the paper work. He then asks me if I want the full amount on the card or just the down payment. I told him the full amount and asked when the car would be ready to leave.

He looked at me and told me an hour. I nodded my head and waited for all the paper work to be finished and to be handed back my card. I then told him that I would be back. I walked back to the cab and had the driver head to the nearest Wal-Mart to get a charger for my phone. I ran in and grabbed a charger and few other things that I would need like shampoo and then checked out.

When I got back into the cab, I told the driver to drop me off at the dealership. As we get back there I see that Jason standing there waiting on me to return. He is standing next to my new car, a Cadillac V-series XLR-V in black. I walked up to Jason and held out my hand for the keys and paper work, as the cab driver got my things out of the trunk of the cab.

I paid the cab driver the money he told me I owed and since he was such a sweet man, I gave him an extra $500 for a tip. He thanked me and walked back to his cab as I got in to the driver seat of my new car. As I was pulling away, I heard Jason say that I would see him later. Well, if you have a death wish so be it.

I am sure either Peter or Charlotte will have fun with him. Hooking my phone to the charger, I settle in for the long drive to Forks. When I stopped at the first gas station as I entered Forks, I saw an ad for a realtor and decided to call them as I stopped to pay for gas. As I was fueling up the gas tank, I walked in to the store to wait in line to pay.

A women answered the phone and I told her what I needed and what I was looking for. There was a three bedroom cabin about 10 minutes from my family's home. It would be perfect. I gave the woman the information that she needed and paid for my gas. I was about to pull out of the parking lot when my phone beeped telling me that I had a voice mail so I paused to listen to the messages.

A lot of them were people checking in with me. A few I would have to call back. There were a few from my father telling me that he needed me to call him as soon as I got it. Then there was a message I should have never received.

"Isabella, my beloved daughter, I was not able to get a hold of you and there has been a problem. It was unexpected and happened so fast. Things have changed and I must say that by the time you get this I will no longer walk this earth. There is a c.d. in the computer in my study at the house giving you all the information that you will need. Be safe my child. I know that you will carry on the Cullen name. I have never been anything but proud of the woman you are today. Please, Isabella, do not lose yourself and everything you have worked so hard for over my passing. Just know that I have always loved you and will always love you. Your mother also loves you very much. Good bye Isabella."

I hit the gas pedal flying to my father's home to find him. This message was left about two and a half hours ago. As I pulled in the drive way, my phone rang and the Caller ID said Clarissa. "Bella, I have been trying to reach you. I know you just arrived, but you need to head south now. You will run into Peter and Charlotte in five minutes. If you follow their scents you should make it before anyone gets hurt. I am coming, but by the time I get there it will be over. So just go! Now!" she yelled at me. In a matter of seconds, I was out of my car and running.

**Hit that button and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**I would like to thank archangel again for her great work on this story! I would also like to thank you all for the review that I have received! So as a thank I decided to post this chapter a little sooner! I hope you in enjoy!

**Don't own!**

**Bella's POV**

I caught my family's and Charlotte's scent. Charlotte's scent was getting stronger and stronger as I ran. I can see Peter and Charlotte now, but I don't stop to talk. I just grab their hands and drag them along side me. There was no time to wait on them. The sound of boulders crashing into each other crescendo as I pick up my pace. I stopped dead in my tracks feeling the worst pain; Jasper's hurt and picking himself off the ground. I look at Peter and Charlotte.

"I don't know how long I can stay in control. So you need to get Alice out of there as soon as possible. Make sure to grab anyone that is hurt too badly to fight, but Alice needs to go somewhere else."

Grabbing their hands again, I ran full speed ahead to the fight. I stopped at the tip of the boulder that was about ten feet above the fight. Emmett had three newborns trying to take him down and Alice had one and seemed to be doing okay, but she seemed to be hiding behind everyone. My father had just taken a newborn's head off and another one getting ready to pounce on him from behind. I looked for Esme and she had two newborns by their hair slamming their heads together and Rose seems to be taking parts off anyone that got in her way. She was on a mission and nothing was stopping her. She sure was determined to get to someone.

Jasper, oh God, Jasper seemed to be the worst. He had a newborn locked jaw on his arm right above his bicep, another one getting ready to pounce on him from behind, another one from the side and two coming at him from the front. The one that was coming from behind bit him on the shoulder and I lost it. Everything went black.

**Jasper's POV**

I kept trying to keep an eye on my family, but everyone seemed to be holding their own. The only one I couldn't see was Edward, but I knew he was here somewhere and he was still alive, I could feel him. I guess he must have been reading my mind, because I heard him say that he was doing fine. Just then, I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder. That makes three new bite marks to add to the hundreds that I have gotten over the years with Maria. I broke from my thoughts when I heard the most intimidating ground-shaking growl that I have ever heard. Everyone stopped and nothing but fear shot through the whole crowd. There were three people I didn't feel fear from. I looked at Rose she was making her way still not slowing down. I knew she was on a mission and nothing was stopping her.

I turned to look behind me and someone was feeling amusement and worry. There stood Peter and Charlotte. Peter in a sing song voice said, "Someone's in big trouble." then shooting a look towards Victoria's direction.

I turned to the direction as to where the growl came from and not even 10 feet away from me was the girl. She was as beautiful as I remembered, maybe even more so now. There were some changes. Not too noticeable, but I could see them. I wonder what happened. 'Now is not the time to think these things,' I thought to myself. I have a battle to tend to and since we have backup, we have a chance now.

The family had been doing pretty good so far. Looking at the girl that spared me all those years ago, I waited to see what she had to say. A viscous snarl exploded from her throat. She was looking at me or at least the newborn that still had me by the arm. I looked down at the fucker that wouldn't let go. I went to grab his hair to pull him off, but he was gone and looking into the eyes of a very pissed off woman. Everyone had stopped to watch what was going on.

The woman was holding the fucker that just had my arm by the neck. Edward told me her name was Bella and I sent a silent thank you to him.

The newborn was snapping and growling at Bella. Bella grabbed the newborn's arm and yanked it off like it was nothing. The newborn was wildly swinging and kicking trying to get away, but not making any contact. Bella smirked at the newborn and slammed her fist into the newborn's face. A sickly crack rang out onto the battle field. I looked at the newborn and he was missing his nose and a piece of his chin. Damn, I have never seen that happen before. How the hell was she able to do that? Bella then reached in to the newborns mouth and started to pull out his teeth while he tried to bite her, but couldn't. What the hell, how could she do that and not lose a finger? When Bella was finished pulling his two front teeth out, she asked "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to bite."

Nothing but fear rolled off this newborn which was strange since they can never focus on one thing at a time. Ripping his head off and dismembering his body, Bella turns and scans my body. What she was looking for I have no clue. When her eyes reached mine, they were the blackest pair of eyes I have ever seen. As I looked into her eyes, I could see all the emotions that I couldn't feel from her and rage was a very dominant one. There was also worry, fear, love, and I even think there might have been some lust there too.

I wonder who she was lusting after. I was pulled out of my musing by Peter. He said, "Hey, you two can look at each other later right now thee is a fight going on." Bella broke her eye contact with me and was shooting daggers at Peter.

The crazy fucker just laughed and said "Look Bella, that bitch right there bit Jasper on the shoulder." Bella turned and grabbed the girl by the neck and ripped her head off. Bella continue to go through the newborns. All of them just stood there. It was like she had them under a spell or something. Maybe they were scared after that little display she did.

Hell, who knows, but I need to quit thinking about this shit and take advantage of it. Not long after I jumped in, my family soon joined in too. We had made a pretty good dent in the army of newborns when they finally came back to life. But I knew that we could handle 27 of them now, but that's not counting the six in the back. I knew that if I let myself go, I could get a lot more taken care of, but I feared for my family. There was also the little fact that I feared I wouldn't be able to come back from it.

No one in the family could control me. Nor did they know how to bring me back, but Peter and Charlotte were here and I am sure that Bella would be capable of protecting the family. I looked at Peter and he said "'Bout fuckin' time major. Shit could get done a lot faster if we had your bad ass back in action." For some reason I had a feeling that he was up to something. Letting the rage of these newborns flow through me, I was able to release the monster within.

Peter's POV

This is it. I will be able to set everything straight. Jasper letting the Major come out and play and Bella letting the Goddess out, they were bound to figure out what the two of them wouldn't admit. I knew once Bella's other side staked claim on Jasper there would be no going back for her. I also knew that Jasper always wondered about her.

I was the only one he talked openly with about his feelings. I knew Rose also knew he would get lost in thought about her, but as far how he felt, I couldn't tell ya. As for Alice, I hope that the Goddess tears her a new one. Yeah I did do what Bella told me to do and get Alice away, but I didn't try hard enough and I knew that she would be back shortly. She was worried about losing the hold on Jasper now that Bella was here. I know Alice worried that Bella will call her on her lie. That Bella would take what was hers and she would be left with nothing.

After everything Bella has done for her, Alice still betrayed Bella. I can't wait for everything to unfold. I can't wait for when Alice finds out what Bella saved her from. I can't wait for when the family, even Jasper, finds out what happened when Bella returned late, because she had stay to make sure that Alice was okay on her own until she found Jasper and got to the Cullen's.

Getting back into the fight, I checked over the family. Esme was doing great. Who would have thought that she had it in her? Next, I saw Carlisle. It was no surprise that he was doing so well. Bella made sure that he could protect himself when he was out traveling the world. Edward, who learned his moves from Carlisle, also was doing really well. I didn't think that pansy could fight. I guess it does help when you can read their minds. Knowing every move the other person is going to make would be extremely helpful.

Emmett was having the time of his life. God, he was always itching for a fight. Hell Maria would have loved his ass. I would like to think that after his year was up, she would have kept him. Then there's Jasper and Bella side by side fighting together; Bella shielding him and Jasper using his gift. Now that is a pair I would not like to cross. They have so much in common it's not even funny. The shit those two could do would go down in history.

They really were two halves of one soul. The way they moved and the way they just know the other is there without even seeing them. They completely trusted each other. I know it must be killing Bella right now to smell the venom of the other vampires on Jasper. Then there's my Charlotte in all her sexy ass glory. I'm getting hard watching her rip newborns to shreds, but that thought would have to wait until later tonight.

Oh, I am sure we will be taking quit a few trees down tonight. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a vicious snarl that rung out on to the battle field coming from the one and only Rosalie. "You created an immortal child! You disgusting bitch, I'll kill you!" screamed Rosalie.

Bella's head snapped up in the direction that Rose's voice is coming from. I know she is fighting herself on whether to go deal with that or stay by Jasper's side. I let Bella know that I got Jasper's back and to go deal with that. I know that it's going to kill her to be away from him, but I also know that when that particular law is broken, Bella takes it seriously.

That's a big no, even in those dick's eyes. Their reason may be different, but that's the one thing that they have always agreed on. Although I know that it kills Bella to have to destroy the child, but it must be. They can't function in this world they haven't learned self control yet. I know both Esme and Charlotte both want a piece of that action, but right at this minute they are both dealing with a newborn. Once they finish with the ones they are dealing with, I let them go help. There was only a handful of newborns left and Jasper was tearing threw them like they were newspaper.

I know it's killing him not to be with Bella. The Major knows that she is his mate and he also knows that she is unclaimed and does not want her out of his sights till he has claimed her, but even then I know that he won't want her away from him. When I seen that Esme was done, I told her to go. She nodded and then headed straight to Bella.

Not far from me I hear an irritated growl. When I looked, it was coming from Jasper. He was pissed and wanted to go.

"Sorry, but I needed you here. The girls can handle the problem back there. Now quit your bitchin' and get to rippin' so that we can get to them." With a nod, the Major kicked it into high gear and nothing was stopping him. He wanted his mate.

We had 5 more newborns left and Charlotte had already gone to help Bella with the few that were in the back. I wanted to hurry up and get these fuckers taken care of. Something bad was going to happen and I didn't know who was in trouble or what was going to happen, but I couldn't help the gut feeling that I was getting. Just as I finished that thought, I heard Bella in trouble.

"Justin!" she screamed. This can't be good. The next thing I hear is her screaming "NO!" That was it. There was no possible way to keep Jasper with us after that. But I was pretty sure that Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and I could handle the 3 that was left. I knew that there were still 6 left in the back with 4 gifted ones. How far the girls have gotten I couldn't tell ya, but I have been trying to keep my head. Carlisle and Edward teamed one that was giving them a problem and I was struggling a little with the one that I was dealing with.

I could hold my own, but this fucker was fast. It was like he was built to fight or something. All I had been able to do was get an arm and I am trying to get his leg off that way it would be easier to rip him apart. I just have to wait till he tries to kick me again and then I'll have him. I was really starting to get pissed off. My sister needs me and this fucker was wasting my time. Perfect! Edward is going to Emmett and Carlisle just snuck up behind the newborn. Grabbing his arm with one arm and wrapping his other arm around that fucker's neck, I go in for the kill. Yanking that fucker's head right off his shoulders and throwing it into the fire. I help Carlisle rip the rest of his body to pieces and throw it in the fire.

Once I look over to where Edward and Emmett are, I see that they are almost done with their troublesome newborn. I looked to Carlisle and told him that I was heading to where the girls were and to help Jasper. He nodded and went to help Edward and Emmett. Not that they needed it, but the faster they got done the faster they could help. I am also expecting Alice to be showing in a few minutes.

As I head across the field, I did not expect to see what I did. The Major was in full protective mode and was growling at anyone that came near. As I approached, he let a viscous growl and Bella was curled up in his arms. There's no one left, but everyone is standing there watching Bella and Jasper. Probably wondering what the fuck is going on, but they were not my concern right now. Jasper and Bella are very protective of each other. They can be very dangerous right now.

Charlotte understands this and has been keeping everyone back. Poor Esme. All she wants to do is comfort her daughter that she believes doesn't have a mate when in fact she does and he is taking care of her right now. Kneeling in a submissive position, I spoke in a calm voice to Jasper. "Jasper is Bella hurt?" He growls and shakes his head no.

"Okay good." I say. Next, I ask. "Can you feel Bella's emotions?" He shakes his no. Okay even better. Now to the hard part. Let's hope I can keep all my body parts intact.

"Major, I want to help calm Bella down, okay?" At that, I get a snarl from Jasper with him clutching Bella closer to him. I raise my hands knowing full and well that he is watching my every move. Tucking my hands behind my back still looking at the ground, I said, "Major, I do not want to touch her nor do I want to take her from you. I just want to speak to my sister." I take a chance to look at him through my eyelashes and he nods his head giving me the okay.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I hear a rumble from her chest. I take that as a yes and I continue to speak to her. I knew this would get her. "Bella, I need you to calm down. Jasper was hurt during the battle and has some bite marks that need to be looked at, but he won't calm down unless you do." Before I even noticed, she moved. Bella was ripping off Jasper's shirt checking for the wounds that she had forgotten about. As Bella sees the bite mark on Jasper's left shoulder, she lets out a snarl that sent a shiver down my spine.

Man, she can be scary when she's pissed off. She sniffs the mark and looking into Jasper's black eyes, she starts to purr at him trying to calm him so that she can take care of his wounds. When Jasper returns her purr with one of his own, Bella takes that as an okay to tend to his bites. I know that in a few minutes once the wounds are taken care of, they will be claiming each other and there will be nothing that little bitch, Alice, can do. No matter how hard they try and fight it.

Bella put her mouth over the bite mark and started to suck the venom out. Once she got it all out, she spit the venom out of her mouth wiping her tongue across the back of her hand as to get the taste out of her mouth. She then runs her tongue over the bite mark sealing it closed and finishing it with a kiss. She takes care of the bite on his arm the same way she did the bite on his shoulder, only this time never breaking eye contact with Jasper. They were lost in their own world while the whole family stood there and watched the interaction between them. None of them understanding what was going on.

Soon, I thought, soon it will all be brought out to the open. Everything will be known and with just a few more minutes and I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will know also. As Bella pushed Jasper to lie on his back so that she could tend the last bit on his side, she runs across the bite that Maria gave him when Jasper was still with her. Letting out a viscous growl, Bella struggles with what to take care of. She wants to take care of the bite mark that is causing Jasper pain, but the bite that was sealed with Maria's venom was calling to her.

That bite mark was telling all female vampires who he belonged to and it was driving her crazy. The drive to stake claim and wash away the mark of the evil bitch was almost Bella's undoing. Jasper winced in pain as Bella moves her hand and brings her back to the other bite mark that she had forgotten. Bella decides to take care of the bite mark causing Jasper's pain now and will handle the other one later. After placing a kiss on the bite mark she just sealed, Bella heads to the back to the bite mark right over Jasper's heart.

This is it! They will claim each other in just a few seconds. Bella starts to purr louder looking into Jasper's eyes asking for permission. Without words, Jasper responds with a louder purr of his own and run his hand through her hair. Slowly guiding her head in the direction that he wants her to be, Bella opens her mouth to bite down.

"Get away for my husband you bitch!" screamed Alice. 'Fucking bitch,' I thought and Bella and Jasper snapped their heads in her direction.

**A/N:**Thanks again for reading. Now hit that little review button and tell me what you think or if you have any questions let me know and I will try and answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Let's give **Archangel** a really big thank you for dealing with my crazy mind, being a great beta and for all the hard work she puts in to making this story great! Now go read the story we'll talk after!

I DO NOT OWN!

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett, baby, you got this? I am going after that bitch. No one threatens either my sister or my family."

"Sure baby, just be careful. I love you Rosie." Emmett told me as I made my way through the crowd.

Using what Jasper and Bella thought me, I knew I would be okay. Edward yelled at me as I was rushing through the crowd. "What Edward?" I turned asking him.

"Rose, you're crazy if you think that you will make it to Victoria by yourself."

"Look Edward, I may not be able to read minds or have visions like Alice and you, but I will get to her and I will kill her. Look we're all going to die right? Alice doesn't see anything after the first five minutes of the battle. So that means we're going to die, Edward, and nothing we do will change that. I have accepted that and so has Emmett. That's why he's staying here to help the family."

"I am going after Victoria to make sure that bitch doesn't go after Bella. Look around us Edward. She created this many vampires just to kill us off. We both know that Bella is a way better fighter than the both of us and she knows that. Think about how many people will be turned just to go after Bella. Edward, I know you were in her head. Tell me that she doesn't have something even worse than right now planned for Bella." I said to my brother.

Looking me in my eyes Edward said, "Rose you really don't want to know what she has planned for Bella, but you're right. Its way worse than what she's got right now. But I can't let you go by yourself. Let me help you. Your plan won't work if you never make it to her. Tell me what you've got planned mentally so no one can hear."

'_Bella and Jasper have both told me that when you are dealing with a group of newborns and you're outnumbered; get them to fight with each other. They lose focus easily. This will also help get the numbers down. Edward if we do this right, there's still a chance. I don't know why, but I feel that we can make it out of this. I just have to make sure my plan works.'_

Edward started to think through my plan. "Maybe we should run this by Alice to see if the outcome changes or if it's still blank."

'_Look Edward, you can do what you want, but I am not taking the time to see if this will work. I have to do this with or without Alice's vision, and remember you are the one that's always saying that we shouldn't always depend on her visions. That it's not always right. Look at that night I had a gut feeling and I didn't follow it. Look where I ended up. I became a vampire, but I won't be stupid this time. I am following my gut with or without your help!' _

With that said, I didn't wait for a response. I took off into the army pushing and shoving them into each other. I hoped I was already taking the attention off of my family and that my plan would work. Zigzagging through the crowd, I shoved them into each other. Even if I don't drop the number a whole bunch, it's still better than what we had to deal with. I knew that I was going to have to fight a few; I just hope I was good enough to keep my head on long enough to get to Victoria.

As I was running through the crowd, a newborn grabbed my arm. I knew that she was going to be my first actual fight with a newborn. Making a fist, raising it, and turning to her, I slammed my fist as hard as I could into her face before she even saw it coming. As she stumbled, I grab her arm and putting my foot on her chest, I yanked her arm off. The newborn screamed out in pain. Picking her up by the neck, I threw her into the crowd making sure that she was going to be dealt with by one of her own before I continued on my path.

I heard Edward from somewhere behind me yell that he was fine. Someone must be worried about us. I found a newborn that had his back turned. 'Perfect,' I thought. Running up behind him and grabbing him by the neck, I pull with all my strength yanking his head right off of his shoulders. Throwing his head in one direction and doing the same with the rest of him, I noticed that I when hit someone with each part, they would turn around and would attack the person next to them.

God did she even train the newborns? From what I have heard from both Bella and Jasper, this wasn't a very good army. She didn't even know what she was doing. God, I wish Bella was here. We could be kicking ass together. As I broke through the last group of newborns, there stood a child. He couldn't have been any older than eight. He was just standing there watching what was going on around him. I was pissed beyond belief. Just then Victoria popped up right next to the child and I lost it. "YOU FUCKING BTICH YOU CREATED AN IMMORTAL CHILD!"

Victoria smirked at me and said, "Not just an immortal child, but a very gifted one. You may have gotten through the army, but you won't get through him." She said. As I took a step, I felt someone coming up behind me. Before I could even turn to see who was coming, I was pushed behind them.

"NO….. JUSTIN!" Bella cried falling down to her knees. The little boy tried to run to Bella, but Victoria stopped him by holding his arms behind his back. Justin is tried to break free. How Bella knows this little boy, I'm not sure, but I sure hope Bella didn't create him. Justin cries out in pain as Victoria yanks him back to her. Bella's head snapped up in his direction as Justin started to plead with Bella to help him.

That sure as hell gets Bella moving. Bella has Justin away from her within seconds and pushing him in my arms. "Stay with my sister Justin. She'll keep you safe while I go take care of her." is all she says. Victoria tries to get away, but Bella is faster. They're circling each other and Bella was not paying attention to the growls and snarls that Victoria is putting out. Bella, without taking her eyes off of Victoria, asked me what was going on and why there was a newborn army trying to kill her family. I told Bella,

"Edward and Emmett saved a girl from getting raped by a vampire. When they went to take her home, they found out that she lived on the reservation nearby. Well we couldn't go on the land, so Edward had Carlisle call the alpha of the pack to meet them at the border. They explained what happened and left the girl with them. "We'll find the vampire that tried to rape her," was all they said as they left.

"The person that is trying to fight you right now created this army to seek revenge for the pack killing her mate. The pack felt that it was our problem to deal with even though Edward and Emmett saved not only a member of the tribe, but an imprint of one of the wolves. So it was either come here to our deaths or let them come close to town and kill us. So we came here, but from what I can tell it looks like we're not going to die after all. Oh, did I forget to mention that after she took us out that she was going to come after you and kill you too or so she says?" Victoria stopped her pacing. Now this is starting to get funny.

She looks at Bella and says, "I told the blond bitch that I am going to kill the queen of our kind so that the Volturi can go back to the way it was before."

Bella, standing up straight, crossing her arms over her chest says, "So you broke how many laws here today? Let's see, we'll start with the lesser and work our way up shall we? First seeking revenge for a mate that was in the wrong in the first place, murdering innocent people to gain said revenge, creating an army of newborns, threatening harm to the queen of our kind, creating an immortal child, murdering a person under protection of the queen," Bella stops and looks at Justin and asks, "Justin where is Kristen sweetheart?"

Justin tried to hold back a sob at the mention of the name. Bella roared in anger. Justin points to Victoria and says, "She killed her! She brought a whole bunch of vampires where we were. There were too many to fight off and Kristen was by herself. She told me to run and that she would come and find me, but she never did come. Instead this lady came and bit me, Bella. It was so bad. I felt like my whole body was on fire and I couldn't stop it. I cried for her, but Kristen never came. When I woke up, Victoria told me that she killed Kristen." Justin said breaking down at the end.

I picked him up and held him close trying to calm him down. "You murder a guard of Volturi and kill his mate!" Bella roared out at Victoria. "Then you break one of the biggest laws? You attacked the Cullens and were planning to kill them all?" Bella then asked Victoria. "Is that all or is there more? What do you have to say in your defense? Do you have any last requests, because there is no way in hell you will be walking away from here? Answer the question while I think of how I am going to handle you. Of course you're dying today but how…? I need to think." Victoria took this as a chance to yell for her guards. As she yelled for them, I told Bella that they are gifted.

Justin spoke up for the first time since he told his story. "That's nothing I can't handle. I have a gift. That's why she hunted me and Kristen," at the name, he sobbed, but continued to speak, "but they're nothing compared to my gift."

Getting out of my arms, Justin walked out in front of Victoria and Bella. He waited for them to get a little closer. A big hole opened in the ground with flames shooting out of the hole. A strong gust of wind blew and knocked the gifted guards into the fiery pit. Their screams rang out. Another gust of wind came blowing some of the newborns into the fire also.

He took out at least fifteen vampires without so much as lifting a finger. God, if he was that gifted as a child, I could only guess what he could do if he was older. With that thought in mind, I wondered how old he was. He sure wasn't acting like most of the newborns and he had control over his gift. Who worked with him? Looking at Justin, I asked these questions, "Justin, how long ago were you changed into a vampire?"

"Eight months ago." Still looking at me he asked, "Why?"

I told him I was just wondering. Looking back over to where Victoria and Bella were I saw that Charlotte was there by Bella's side. I heard Esme gasp as she looked at Justin. Bella screamed "NO, JUSTIN!" Looking in that direction, I saw Justin had attacked Victoria.

Screaming at the top of his lungs he said, "I'll kill you! You took my Kristen away from me! You killed her and you made me eat a human when I told you I didn't want to. I wanted to feed like Bella and my Kristen! I'll kill you!" he said as he clawed at her throat.

Screaming Kristen's name, Justin took Victoria's head off, but he wasn't finished. Justin sat Victoria's head right next to her body and made Victoria watch as he pulled her body apart piece by piece. It took Justin ten whole minutes to rip Victoria apart. No one moved to stop him, everyone just watched. It was so heart breaking to watch. Every time Justin ripped a piece off, Justin would say something about what he loved about Kristen or that he missed.

As he threw her head into the fire, he said, "Burn in hell bitch!" Falling to the ground, he broke into another round of a tearless sobs. Bella walked over to Justin and put him in her lap. Holding each other, they cried for someone they had both lost. No one made a move to comfort them. They needed this and we knew that they needed to do it together.

Jasper came out of nowhere scaring all of us. As Jasper approached Justin and Bella, Justin let out a vicious growl warning anyone that came near to stay back. At the same time, Justin squeezed Bella tighter. Jasper wasn't having any of that. He keep walking towards them and sending waves of calm to Justin and Bella. Justin seemed to be calming down, but Bella didn't seem to be doing the same. Jasper picked them both up, putting them in his lap and rocking them both. Soon, Justin looked up and saw what we all saw, Jasper staring at Bella.

Getting up, Justin walked over to me and hugged me. I picked up Justin holding him in my arms as we all watched Bella and Jasper. The rest of the guys came not long after Jasper. Peter starting talking to get Bella and Jasper calmed down. Emmett came and wrapped his arms around me. When he felt Justin looking at him, I could see the fear in his eyes. Emmett knew I wanted a child, but I also knew that it was against the law to have an immortal child. Not to mention, I am sure that Justin would not want to live without his mate for the rest of his life.

I shook my head as to indicate what I was thinking. I then whispered that I would tell him later. He nodded and then wrapped us both in his arm and looked back towards Jasper and Bella. Bella was taking care of his wounds, but it didn't look so friendly. It looked like kind of an intimate moment. Just as Bella was about to, what looked like, claim her mate, Alice broke through the trees yelling, "GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Growls erupted from Jasper, Peter, and Justin. Charlotte was smirking. She knew it too. I knew it as well. I always had a feeling that Alice was lying about some of that shit about her and Jasper being mates. Not to mention the fact that Jasper was supposed to be mated to Alice and yet he would daydream about Bella. I knew it was Bella from the first time Jasper told me and described her to me. Not to mention Jasper never claimed Alice nor did he give her his last name.

Alice was a Hale not a Whitlock. Also, Alice would look at guys when she thought I wasn't looking, but I was. I have always thought something was up with Alice. Both Bella and Jasper's heads snapped in her direction. Jasper was growling at Alice. Yup, I was right. There was no way in hell that if Jasper was Alice's true mate, that he could or would, growl at her.

Not to mention that both Bella and Jasper were purring for each other. You only do that with your mate, because it all comes down to trust. I am wondering how the hell Alice is going to explain this. Just then we all snapped our heads to the right and all the guys got into their crouches to protect us females. A woman with dark hair and the same facial features as Alice walked through. Alice was 4'11 and this girl looked to be at least 5'5 with longer hair. She was pretty much an older version of Alice.

The women spoke, "My name is Clarissa Amelia Brandon and I am Alice's cousin. I can see the future. Not only can I do that, but I can also see the past and I am also able to project my vision using Bella's shield."

"She's lying to all of us! We can't trust anything that comes out of her mouth!" Alice screamed.

Clarissa walked to Alice getting in her face and said, "No, it is not I that lie dear cousin and just for that they will know everything! There was a reason grandmother locked your ass up and soon the Cullens will know why!"

Well, I guess today holds all kinds of surprises. Looking straight at Bella, Clarissa says, "My Goddess, it's good to see you again." Smirking at Bella she then says, "I see that you have been busy. I am glad to see that you have made it in time to save the family." Looking around, her eyes stop at Justin and she gasped rushing to him.

Taking him out of my arms and into hers she asked, "Justin, where is Kristen and who changed you?"

Justin bowed his head and said, "Kristen was murdered and I was changed by the same women that took my Kristen from me." He sobbed again into her arms.

As she got him to quiet down, Alice spoke. "If you can see the future like you say then how come you didn't see that happening to that little boy?" I had to admit that she had a good question.

Clarissa said, "Because I was dealing with a werewolf and my visions were blocked for 3 months. That is when I am assuming it happened, but I have always had problems seeing Justin. I know that it has something to do with his gift. Just like I have problems with Bella sometimes."

At that, Bella jumped. What is she hiding that she would have to block someone's visions? That's a question for a later date, but not right now. Clarissa then turns the question back on Alice and asked Alice the same thing. Clarissa looked at me and Emmett and mouthed the words as Alice spoke them." I have never seen that child before. "

Clarissa rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, dear cousin." Clarissa looked to Bella and spoke to her. "My Goddess, may I ask that I speak to Bella please? It is of the utmost importance." she said. Bella looked at Jasper and nodded to Clarissa.

Shaking her head a few times and a few deep breaths later, my sister returned and the Goddess was put away, for the time being; a golden topaz replaced the onyx black of her eyes. Bella looked around, her eyes landing on Justin. I thought that Bella was going to ask the question again, but she didn't. Jasper pulled Bella's attention away from Justin by pulling Bella closer to him and still purring.

Alice chose this time to speak again. "Get the hell off of my husband's lap! He's my mate! We're happy together!" Jasper, Peter, Justin, and Clarissa all started to growl at Alice, but Alice seemed not to care looking at Bella with pleading eyes. Bella took a few more seconds before she hopped up, whispering, "Oh my God! What have I done?"

Clarissa shook her head then walked up to Bella speaking to her in a hush tone so no one could hear. Bella gasped and then looked back at Justin. Walking over to me, Bella reached for Justin, taking him out of my arms. Looking at us, Bella said that she had a few things to take care of and that she would stop by the house when she was finished. Without a goodbye, Bella was gone.

Clarissa looked at us and said to head back to the house and that she was going to check on them and that she would meet us there. Alice walked up to Jasper and when she was about four feet from him, she stopped. Jasper pounced on Alice letting lose a vicious snarl and raising a hand in which a claw formed and was just about to take a swipe when Emmett and Carlisle grabbed Jasper off of Alice.

Jasper Whitlock was going to kill Alice, his wife and mate. Peter and Charlotte followed behind Jasper talking about how they were going to get Jasper back. Esme was beside him trying to talk to Jasper until Alice got in front of him. Breaking free of Emmett's and Carlisle's hold, Jasper lunged at Alice again only to be taken down by Peter and Charlotte, but I could tell that Peter didn't really like what he did and I know that Peter only did it for Jasper.

No matter what is about to happen, it would kill Jasper to know that he hurt Alice when he was like that. If what I am thinking is true, Jasper will want to kill Alice himself. Once Peter and Charlotte had a good grip on his arms, Emmett and Carlisle grabbed him by the legs. They picked him up and was about to move when Peter spoke. "Listen here you little pixie bitch! If you come near Jasper again, I will let Jasper go and let him rip your stupid ass to pieces and I will fucking dance the jive around your fire! I will gladly take whatever Jasper dishes out to me if it rids your ass from my family's life!"

Carlisle spoke up this time. "Peter, I think that was a bit harsh, but Alice, Peter does have a point. We've been lucky so far. Don't put yourself in any danger. When we get Jasper calmed down, you two can talk about it." Just then, Clarissa called out to Alice.

"Hey Alice, can you come back here for a second? I need to speak with you, it's important." "Yeah Alice, go talk to your cousin," Peter sneered at Alice. "That should give us enough time to get Jasper back." Peter said, with Carlisle agreeing. With a huff, Alice walked back to her cousin. "Come on guys. Let's give them some privacy and get the Major back to the house to get him calmed down before the pixie gets back," Peter said. With that said, we all took off to the house.

Clarissa's POV

I knew that Alice would walk at a snail's pace, but I also knew that by the time Alice got to me, they would be out of hearing distance. As Alice broke through the tree line into the clearing, I waited knowing the right time to pounce on her. When Alice was four feet away from me, I pounced on her. Slamming Alice into the ground, pinning Alice's hands above her head, freeing a hand, I balled up my fist, and slammed it into Alice's face. Alice started kicking and screaming and I let her. No one would hear Alice and I didn't have to worry about anyone coming and looking for us for a few hours.

I know Peter knows what I am doing right now and I am willing to bet my life that the Major doesn't mind either. Although, I am pretty sure he would like to be the one doing it, but hey I'm family, so I should get first dibs.

I stopped punching Alice right before I broke her nose off. Yeah, Alice going home without her nose was not a good thing. I saw it and I am still new to them and they didn't trust me yet, so I couldn't do everything I liked, but there were still a few things I could and would do that Alice would have enough time to heal from. I picked Alice up by the neck and brought her to my eyes, knowing full and well that she saw that they were pitch black. "You had a chance to redeem yourself and you blew it. You stupid bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you do it Alice? I have to know, why did you steal Bella's mate?"

Alice looked me right in the eye and said, "Jasper is not Bella's mate, Jasper is mine and I will not lose him, do you understand?"

I laughed in Alice's face because she really believed herself. "Well, I guess you would have had to when you have an empath as a husband. Jasper wouldn't be able to tell when you were lying."

I looked at Alice and I was so disgusted with her that I couldn't even waste anymore of my time on her. I had things I had to do and stuff to prepare for. I looked into Alice's eyes and said, "Game Over." I threw her across the field like she was yesterday's trash, which in my opinion she was. Soon, Bella will be claiming her mate and there will be nothing that poor Alice can do about it. I know that Peter's on board. All I have to do is get Rosalie on board and everything will be put into place.

**A/N:** so there's chapter 3! Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Hit that button!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Archangel **you are amazing I really don't know what I would do without you! I hope you all enjoyed the revise better! Chapter 5 will be all new! Now go read!

**I do not own!**

**Chapter 4**

Clarissa's POV

As I walked through the door, I noticed that everyone was where they were supposed to be, except Jasper and Peter. I looked around for where they were. I looked to Esme since she spoke first.

"Peter is outside with Jasper. Peter is still trying to calm him down." This was wrong. I thought he would have been calmed by now. We should be getting ready to watch the whole encounter of Bella and Alice.

Excusing myself, I walked outside to find the Major was still present and Peter still somewhat trying to calm him down. This is where it went wrong. Peter loved the fact that the Major was out and knew who his mate was.

I was glad too, but right now we need to get Jasper to see that. I knew that was going to be easier said than done. I knew all the outcomes that could come from this, even the possibility of my death, but I had to make this right for Bella. I owed her so much and when I finish here today, Alice will know just what Bella saved her from.

I walked to the Major and Peter. I knew addressing the Major like I would the Goddess would work in many ways. "Major, it's very nice to finally meet you. I have heard and seen so much about you." I said.

The Major smirked at me and said, "It is nice to see you too, but I would really be happy to see you if you could tell me where my mate went. I need to be with her. It's been far too long and I am free and I will make Jasper see the truth." I know this could be bad. This is not how it is supposed to go.

Looking at the major I said, "Major, I know that you don't know me and after everything Alice has done you don't trust those that see the future, but I must tell you that if you were to go to Bella like this, it would not end up how any of us would want. I need to be the one to explain this to everyone and then Jasper will be able to find Bella. Then when time comes, you will get your mate Major." I said hoping that this works.

"Why should I trust a word that comes out your mouth?" He snapped at me making me flinch back. I knew that he was the only person that could get through Bella's shield and I did not want to upset the Major. I looked to Peter. The Major trusted him as the Goddess trusted me. Anything we said they would hold to knowing that we only speak the truth and only want the best for them.

Looking at the Major I said, "Like I said Major, I understand that you might not trust me. That is why I am asking you to ask Peter what he thinks. You know that Peter would never lead you astray as I would never lead the Goddess astray. You saw for yourself today that she trusts me and I know you also felt it. I must be the one that has to tell Jasper, even if it means that my death comes because of the truth." Looking down at my hand, I knew that my death might be the only thing that snaps Jasper out of this and opens his eyes.

"What do you mean your death? Who is going to kill you?" both the Major and Peter asked. Just as I was about to respond, I was hit with a vision.

_Vision_

_Alice jumps at me screaming that I was a liar. I grabbed Alice by the neck slamming her to the ground. I could see Jasper coming at me from behind. Bringing Alice to my face as I am about to sink my teeth into her neck, Jasper pulls me away from Alice, snapping my neck off. Alice stands there smiling as Jasper rips my arm off. Emmett is restraining Peter but Peter breaks free from Emmett's grasp and charges at Jasper. Peter takes the rest of my body and pieces away from Jasper and throws them at Charlotte and yells for her to put me together before I die. Peter and Jasper start to fight._

_Jasper, being the better fighter, and using his gift, takes and rips Peter apart and then comes after me. Charlotte tries to protect me as I heal but is no match for Jasper and loses the fight within seconds. Jasper then rips the rest of me apart and just as his hand goes through my chest to rip out my heart, Bella crashes through the door. It's too late. Jasper has my heart in his hand. Bella attacks Alice who was cheering on Jasper to kill me. Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella all take turns ripping Alice to shreds. Jasper goes after Bella. Just as his hands reach her neck, everything goes black. I died from the loss of all my venom._

_End of vision_

Blinking and coming back to the present, I look up. Both of them looked shocked and I must have projected that vision.

Looking at Peter I said, "No matter what happens, you are not to jump in and try and save me. I have seen the outcome to every way this could play out and this is the absolute worst."

"What happens when I get my hands on Bella? Does she fight me? Do I die or… or… do I…?" The Major asked, but couldn't finish his question.

The one and only thing that could bring down the Major would be the loss of his mate. To be the one to take Bella's life would kill him. I looked at the Major. I knew I had to tell him the truth and I needed to let the Major know that I understood that he may or may not be the one that kills me, but if my death could bring Jasper and Bella together, then I would be more than happy to die.

"It's in our way to submit to our mates and Bella knows that you are her mate so she will submit and won't fight. Jasper will kill me, Bella, Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie, and Emmett before you, the Major, comes out. Then everyone in the house will die. You will go on a killing spree like no one has ever seen. You will kill humans, vampires, shape shifters, and werewolves and you will take out quite a few of the Volturi guards before Jane and Alec take you down where they will keep you alive to torture you for killing Bella. Aro will make you work as a guard and will make you live in Bella's room in Volterra that they keep in hope of her return."

"How do you know this?" The Major asked.

"Like I said, I have seen every possible way this could turn out. I also know that Jane loves Bella, as does most of the guard, even though they don't always see eye to eye, they love her and will punish you for taking her away. Aro will be furious with you. Bella is his most prized possession, but that is not the one you need to worry about. It will be Marcus that will be the worst of all of them. He knows about you and Bella being mates and he will not have mercy on you."

"Major, I have to be the one that tells Jasper and I have to be the one and the only one that dies if that should come. There is still a chance that I won't, but I have accepted my fate and will do what is necessary to make sure that you two are together. Now we are behind and I really need to get us back on track. If you could release your hold on Jasper and let him come forward, we can get this over with. Too much has already changed and I don't have time to check and make sure we are ok. The longer it takes, the worse it will be. I promise Major. You and your mate will soon be joined."

Walking back into the house, I let the Major and Peter talk. It was only a few minutes before they both appeared. Jasper was back and didn't look too happy. I was sure the show that Alice was putting on wasn't good. Alice was acting like she was scared of Jasper and acting timid and flinching when he came near her. Jasper looked at me with hate in his eyes. This was my sign to start. I knew that if I waited any longer that he would attack me and no one would know what happened all those years ago.

_Vision (__**A/N:**__There will be times in the vision that will be fast forward so that we can get on with the chapter)_

_Bella comes running in the alley right as the vampire has just bitten and sealed the second bite mark on Alice. It was too late to stop the change, but Bella could still save Alice. Bella stood there and then asked, "What do you plan on doing to my sister?"_

_Distracting the vampire from what he was doing, he turns around and looks at Bella with a smirk on his face. "Well, I was going to keep her, but now that I see something much better just walked in through the door, I am thinking that I might just kill her and take you instead." The vampire said._

_Bella stood up straight and looked him up and down. Then with a smirk that rivaled his, she said, "What makes you think that you could handle me? What makes you think that I would go with you?"_

_The vampire was amused. He gets off on females with fight in them. Bella was what he was looking for. Bella was the one that would challenge him. She would be one that would fight; one that he would be able to do more things to. Walking up to Bella, the vampire runs his finger down Bella's cheek. He moves her hair and runs his nose along her neck as he takes in her scent._

"_I bet that you smelt delicious when you were human and being a virgin at that. You are going to be so tight and will be that way forever. I will get to take your virginity everyday for the rest of eternity."_

_Bella laughs and says, "What makes you think that I would sleep with you?"_

_Grabbing Bella's hair and yanking her head back he says, "What makes you think that I would give you a choice? I didn't ask if you would come with me, did I? No, I said that I would take you instead of the loon there." The vampire pointed to Alice who was starting to whimper. "I will take you and I will have you in my bed tonight and you will do everything I want you to do. If you try to run away, I will not kill you, but I will rip off one of your legs and burn it. You will go the rest of your life without a leg. If you fight too much, I will rip your arms off and burn them. I will leave you with nothing but a head and a body that I will be able to do whatever I want to it and when I want to do it."_

_Slamming Bella into the wall, he pulls Bella arm back and tries to pull it off. Bella's arms don't come off and the vampire looks at Bella and then he realizes that he can't. Yanking Bella's head back, exposing her neck to him. The vampire tries to bite her neck to get her to submit to him. Bella breaks free from the vampire's hold on her and slams his head into the wall._

_Yanking his head back, Bella tells the vampire, "Do you know you just ran into and threatened the wrong person? Were you planning on doing that to my sister?" Bella asked._

_The vampire smiled and said, "I don't plan on doing it. I WILL do it to her and I will get you too!"_

_Bella smirks at the vampire and says, "Well, you see, that's the problem. How are you going to do that when you will be dead in two seconds?"_

_Before the vampire could do or say anything, Bella had him in pieces and the fire started. Throwing all the parts in and looking into the eyes of the vampire before she throws his head in, she says, "See, I told you I wouldn't let you do that. You should have run off when you had the chance. Oh well." Bella says shrugging her shoulders and tossing the vampire's head in the flames. Going to Alice's side, Bella finishes biting Alice to make sure that the change happens faster and not slow like the vampire changed all his victims._

_Bella carries Alice to the woods and runs with Alice in her arms to the cabin that she has. Bella sits with Alice the whole time whispering comforting words to Alice as she goes through the change. As Alice's heart beats for the last time, Bella moves back just a little._

_Alice sits up and looks at Bella and says, "Where am I? Where is that man? Did he rape me?" Bella takes a step closer to Alice and tells Alice that she needs to feed. Bella grabs Alice's hand and runs into the forest. After teaching Alice how to hunt, Bella sits back and watches Alice from a distance. When Alice is done, she runs back to Bella and hugs her, thanking her for saving her life. Bella explains everything that happened and then explains what she is and gives Alice the choice on how she wanted to hunt. Alice chose to hunt animals like Bella._

_As they head back to the cabin, Alice has a vision. When Alice came out of the vision, she looks at Bella and said, "I have seen him Bella! I have seen the man that will make you soo happy! He has blonde hair and red eyes at first, but they change to your color. You both were doctors at the same hospital and the sex was well…God I wish that I could find my soul mate, but Bella I must warn you he has scars all over. It looks like he has been bitten tons of times! Bella come on. We must find him so that you can be happy. Let me help you find your happiness! Please!" Alice begs._

_Sadness flashes across Bella's face. "Alice, who you saw is my mate and yes, I know about all the scars and thank you for telling me that he will change his diet. Really, he is going to become a doctor?" Bella asked. Happiness was written all over her face. Bella's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. Alice nods her head and squeals bouncing on her feet._

_It's been six months since Alice's first vision and Bella is teaching Alice how to be around humans without attacking them. Every time Alice gets ready to attack a human, Bella stops her. This frustrates Alice to no end. Alice fights with herself constantly when she is around humans. She decides that she wants to be a human drinker around others and when they are by themselves, she wants to be a vegetarian. Bella decides that before she takes Alice out in public again that she would expose Alice to human blood and teach her that way. Alice will have better control over the blood lust and they can work on it the privacy of their home. After three weeks, Alice gains control over the blood lust and is able to go into the public without any problems._

_One night Bella and Alice were out enjoying a nice summer night, when Alice is hit with a vision. Bella rushes Alice home, but Alice is too upset by what she had seen and is too upset to talk about it. After hours of Alice being in her room, she returned and asked, "You are going to leave in a few months and you won't take me? Why?"_

_Bella looks at Alice and says, "Alice, where I have to go is no place for you. If you go there, they will never let you go. Yes, we will be apart for a few years, but then I will be free to go. But if you go with me, they will keep you and will not let you go. Your gift is something that could be very useful and they are power hungry monsters. They are the kings of our kind. They make sure that the laws are followed and I am stuck working for them for the next 60 years, but Alice don't worry okay? I am going to send you to go and live with my mother and father. They have three kids. Well, they pose as their kids, but they will take you in. All you have to do is tell them that I sent you. Their last name is Cullen. My father, his name is Carlisle, and my mother's name is Esme. My brother's names are Emmett and Edward, and my other sister's name is Rosalie. They will welcome you into the family with open arms. They live and hunt the same way that we do Alice. I can see you being really happy there._

_When my time is up, I will go and bring home Jasper where we will join and live with the family. I promise Alice, that when I get home I will help you find your mate if you haven't found him by the time I come home. I want you to be happy like the rest of us. Just so you know, Esme and Carlisle are mated and Rosalie and Emmett are mated as well. Edward was not mated the last time I heard. Before I send you on your way to them, I will teach you how to fight just in case you should run across a nomad that doesn't follow the law." Bella said._

_Bella walked over to the counter where there was a box was sitting. She picked it up and walked back over to Alice. Bella handed the box to Alice. Alice opened the box and gasped, picking up the contents that were in the box. Alice held up a necklace with a silver pendent that had a shield in the middle of it. Looking at Bella, Alice asked. "What is this and where did you get it?"_

_Bella sits down next to Alice and says, "Alice when you put this on, any vampire that sees this (pointing to the necklace) will know better than to harm you. Everyone knows that this means that you are under the protection of the Queen and Kings of our kind. This will keep you safe until you can join the family where they will also protect you. I also want you to know that I will be checking on you and making sure that you got there safely. If I should hear that you did not make it to the house, I will come and find you. All you have to do is hang on and know that I will be coming. If for some reason when we part, you need more time to make it to the family, write them or call them and let them know. When I call to check on you, they will let me know, so I don't have to worry." Bella said and they hugged._

_Two weeks before Bella leaves:_

"_Bella please let me go with you!" Alice yelled at Bella._

"_No! Alice it is too dangerous! Do you not like your freedom? Do you not like to be able to leave whenever you like? Do you not like to have the choice of your diet? You won't have any of that where I am going!" Bella yelled back at Alice._

"_But you can leave and you get your choice in your diet!" Alice screamed at Bella._

"_Listen! Alice there are reasons as to why I can do what I can, but you will be treated different. You will be treated like everyone else and let me tell you that's not good. They will break you to their will and they will make you do their bidding. Trust me Alice when I say this, but I will have to deal with the consequences for me being gone as long as I have. I don't have as much freedom as you think. I have more rules than any vampire around. The life that I was forced into is not something that I would wish on my worst enemy. There is a reason why I haven't went and got my mate yet. They are worse than the bitch he is with now! I can't bring you because they will see how much I care for you and they will use you against me! They will force me to live with them forever and I have to get away and be free and I would like to be able to spend eternity with my family. You are my sister Alice, and I would like to think that when I get out that you will be there with the family waiting for my return." Bella said. Alice looks Bella and storms down the hall way to her room. Bella sighs and heads to her room._

_The next day, Bella walks to Alice's door and knocks on it. When Bella gets no answer, she opens the door. There on the bed is a note from Alice._

_**Bella,**_

_**I thought that we were sisters, but I see that we're not! I hate that I spent the last year with someone like you! You are not my family and I regret the day that I met you. After everything, you still don't trust me to be able to handle myself wherever you are going. The lack of faith shows me that you only look down on me since you had to save me. But I didn't ask you to save me did I? NO! I didn't. You're thinking I owe you anything! That is not true! I hate you and everything that you stand for! I never want to see you again and if you should run across me and my mate I want you to leave us alone! You owe ME that much!**_

_**Alice**_

_Bella fell to her knees clutching the letter that Alice had left her. "I promise," Bella whispered into the air knowing Alice would see she had made a decision. The next day Bella left to head back to Volterra to what she knew waited for her. After three days of traveling, Bella arrived at the castle that she calls home for the time being. Walking in to face the two brothers, Bella waited for her punishment._

_Aro spoke to Bella first. "You were supposed to be back 6 months ago. I knew we should have sent the guards with you! You know that you will have to be punished for this Isabella. You are the Queen. You have duties here. You should not be running around the world seeking out the murdering/rapists of our kind. What they do is what they do. As long as they don't bring attention and expose us, they are fine. This is your last mission like this. You will only be allowed to do missions that we deal with! Now as for your punishment, you will not be allowed to feed for a year. When your year is up, you will be weakened enough to handle your punishment which will be one thousand lashings. If at any point in the punishment, you put your shield up it will start all over! Is that understood?" Aro asked Bella._

"_Yes," was Bella's only response._

"_Now, when was the last time you hunted?"_

"_Four days ago," Bella said. Aro waved his hand and Bella was dismissed to her room where she was kept for the year._

_1 year later_

_Aro knocked at Bella's door and entered. Bella laid on the bed unable to move. Bella was weak and her eyes were coal black with dark purple bags under her eyes. Bella looked dead. Bella was so weak that the guards had to carry her to where they would give her punishment. Taking Bella to the dungeon, they chained her arms above her head and her legs were spread apart. As soon as the guard let Bella go, she fell back. The only thing holding Bella up was the chains. Bella received her lashings and was left in the dungeon for another month when Marcus ran into the room and released Bella. Marcus rushes Bella to the nearby forest where he hunts for Bella some deer and a cougar. After Bella has fed, she is still too weak. Marcus carries Bella back to the castle where he tends to her wounds. It takes Bella 3 weeks to recover from the lashings and then another two weeks to recover from the lack of feeding. The whole time Marcus was telling Bella how much he loves her and how her time is almost done. Then she will be free._

_Vision ends_

Coming out of the vision, I looked around the room. I was met with anger from every person who had seen everything. Well, all except one. That was Jasper. I could tell that he was confused besides being angry. Alice was the first to speak. "You know no one believes your lie. That's all it is. How dare you say that Jasper is not my mate! How dare you try to play this game with my family! Who do you think you are?" Alice asked.

I just smirked. This pissed Alice off. She jumped up and charged at me. "I give you one warning. Alice if you attack me, I will defend myself." I knew that I needed to have Alice attack me and use one of Bella's moves. That would be all the proof that I would need. This is the vision that I walk out of here alive in. If she uses one of Jasper's, I will die. Alice does not get into a crouch. This is perfect. Bella barely ever gets in a crouch. Alice reached out and grabbed my neck, but missed. I in turn used the same move, but I got her by the neck.

Slamming Alice against the wall I asked her, "Alice, do you know why Jasper and the God of War fight each other? Do you know why Jasper fights so much with his bloodlust? Do you know why you will never get that love that you saw in that vision? Huh Alice, do you?"

"NO!" Alice screams at me. Every vampire in the room gasps….

**A/N: **Alright everyone this was the last chapter that had to be redone chapter 5 will be the chapter that everyone has waited on! And guess what? It's done and waiting on its turn to be published! Anyone who reviews to this chapter will get a teaser! So hit that button and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**WARNING READ IT!

There is very **GRAPHIC torture **scene in this chapter it contains **rape and mutilation** **VIVIDLY** it is not for the faint of heart or people under the age of 18 this story is rated M. There will be a break before and after each vivid torture scene! I would like to thanks my amazing beta Archangel for doing her thing! I would also like to thank my cousin show mind is fuck awesome! If it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't be as good! Thanks a lot cuzzie luv ya! Now go read !

**I DO NOT OWN****! ALL CREDIT GOES TO S.M. **

**CHAPTER 5**

Clarissa's POV

"No!" Alice screamed at me. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "You would like to know wouldn't you Alice? But you know what? I won't tell you, but what I will tell you, or well show you anyways, is what Bella saved you from! You didn't think that I was done, did you? That was only the beginning Alice," I screamed

I could see the fear that was in Alice's eyes. I could hear Jasper growling at me. Yes he was still protective over Alice. I turn to Jasper and looked him dead in the eyes. "What are you growling at? Are you jealous that I can cause real fear in Alice?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

I smirked at Jasper to let him know what I was not scared of him. I knew Bella's shield would protect me even though I didn't need it. I could take Jasper Hale. He was weakened by Alice. The fight that Jasper Whitlock had was long gone and only returned when the Major would break free.

The Major knew what I was doing and I knew that there was always doubt in Jasper's mind. Alice planted that seed long ago and then you add the daydreams of Bella. The reaction that the Major had just allowed the seed to grow. I just hope that the rest of this works how it should.

Bella should be storming through that door any second to stop me. I glanced at everyone in the room and I knew they were waiting on me to tell them what Bella saved Alice from. I thought that I would be nice and start since some things have changed. Maybe it was meant to be.

"Alice, if Bella would have taken you with her back to the Volturi, you would have been treated as a pet. You would have been given no freedom. You would be kept locked away and only brought out when they needed you to tell them something they sought.

Aro would have read your mind. He would have known how crazy you truly are and would have treated you as such, but that is nothing compared to what would happen. They would have raped you, beaten you, and broke your kind spirit. The things that would have happen to you, no one should have to endure.

Bella knew how cruel they really are. She saved you from the worst death possible. I have seen what it would have been like and not even I am that cruel! But what you did to Bella was the worst thing you could ever do to anyone. She has protected you and kept you safe all these years. She has made sure that Aro never caught wind of you.

You were supposed to be Bella's right hand as the most powerful seer ever to be made. You were to have happiness. You would have your mate and Bella would have had hers. The two of you were to be unstoppable and the power that you and Bella would have gained would have been invincible.

Then you add your mates to the picture you have been the utmost supreme foursome. You gave that all up to betray Bella! You gave up your on happiness for vengeance on someone that only wanted to protect you!" I shouted

"Bella treated you like a sister. She treated you better than the rest of us. She took her unfair punishment without complaint, because she refused to leave you! The only reason why she did leave was because she knew that the Volturi would find her and when they did, they would find you! She did everything for you!" I yelled

I was getting upset and there was no way for me to calm down. I gave up my life, my children, my husband, my future because of Alice. I am fated to be alone for the rest of my life. No one to hold me, no one to make love to me, no one to help me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, and certainly no one to protect me!

Alice still has a chance to redeem herself! She could fix this all and still get everything that was supposed to be hers. It was not me, never me, but Alice that will always be the light in everyone else's eyes…

"You are a lying bitch, Clarissa" Alice yelled at me.

I turned and looked her dead in her eyes.

"I'm lying Alice? What reason do I have to lie? What will I get out of this? Huh Alice? Tell me! I shouted

"Look into my future Alice and tell me what you see?" I challenged.

"Here, let me tell you what you will see!" I shouted.

"You see me alone. You see me sitting at my home by myself! You see no one visiting me. No one, Alice! I gave up everything because of you! Because of your choices Alice! I will be alone. I forfeited my life of a husband, children and grand kids, growing old and dying. I had to give it up because of you! Nothing can change that. I had found my soul mate and he was human as I was supposed to be! I was never meant to become a vampire. Your choices took everything away from me!" I shouted.

"Don't be mad at me because you're upset with Bella for changing you! I never wanted to be her lap dog! I didn't make the choice, Bella did and now she has to deal with it!" Alice sneered.

"You stupid fucking bitch! Bella didn't change me. I was walking home when a vampire that shouldn't have been alive crossed my path and changed me! You seen me being changed and did nothing to stop it. But what you didn't know was that I would stand beside Bella. As I will always stand beside Bella! I get to call her my family. I get to call her my sister. I get to call her my best friend!" I yelled.

"You know what Alice, I should have known being nice was not the way to get through to you! I didn't want to do this because of the outcome when the family sees what would have happen; they would always have doubts about you. But you know what? I don't care," I said deadly calm.

I closed my eyes and pushed Bella's shield that surrounded me out. I focused my mind on the vision I had on Alice going to the Volturi and let them play so that everyone could see.

(A/N: **This will be a few flash forward vision! Also this vision is pretty graphic you must be 18 to read this story it is rated M! Vision contains rape and other violent graphic material be warned now**! **Skip if you don't like that kind of stuff!)**

_Vision_

_Alice followed Bella as she walked into the castle. Alice walks up to the human waiting behind the desk and says, "Hi, I'm Mary Alice Brandon. I am here to see Isabella Cullen. The human called Aro and told him that someone was there for Isabella; he sent two of the guards to retrieve Alice._

_As they headed to the great room, Alice looks around and thinks of all the things she could do to make the castle look better. When they reach the great hall, Aro walked up to Alice and reached for her hand. Using his gift, he sees how important she was to Bella. He saw Bella give her the pendent that would protect her, but also sees that Alice threw it away thinking that she would be fine in the place that was supposed to protect her._

_Aro releases her hand and demands that she be thrown in the dungeon. Aro has waited for a mistake for over 150 years. Alice screams for Bella, but finds out that Bella never shows up._

_Only one of her captors strutted into her cell this time forgetting to close the door. Behind him, she saw an opening and reacted accordingly. Alice ran towards the man and ducked under his arms and out the door of the cage-like cell she had been held captive in. She would have made it too if Aro hadn't been coming down the hall at that exact moment. He snatched her right off her feet and dragged her back to the cell._

_He chained her to the wall this time and ripped her legs off from the knees down. As he peeled her skin off layer by layer, Aro ripped the bones out of her legs and continued with the demolishment of her body. When Aro was finally done, he decided he had been too nice to her and ripped her clothes off before forcing himself inside of her. Alice shrieked and struggled as he pounded into her roughly until her struggles stop and she started to plead for him to stop in desperation._

_When Aro pulled out of her roughly, Alice was relieved that he was done brutalizing her in the worst way only to have her hopes crushed as he released her from her bonds just to flip her over and enter her ass roughly and unlubricated. He fucked her ass mercilessly tearing at her insides and making her venom run all over his throbbing member._

_Aro relished in the feeling of pain he was causing Alice. With every touch to her skin, he could almost feel her anguish and savored it. When Aro finally released Alice, he flipped her back over and shoved his hand up her tight, tormented cunt. He expanded his fingers in her and used his nails to claw at her walls ruthlessly. Alice's wails of agony reverberated around and not in just the dungeons she was being imprisoned in, but throughout the whole castle. Aro leaves her there broken physically, mentally, and spiritually._

_Alice tries to stand up chained to the wall with her venom pooled on the floor surrounding her and her missing body parts. The door opens and two guards, walking and talking, stop in front of Alice. Alice raises her head and slumps in defeat. All fight has been beaten and raped out of her. One of the guards walk closer to Alice and holds his hand in claw form and nothing, but fear and relief runs to through Alice's eyes as she thinks that they have came to end it all._

_Alice is surprised as the guard swiped his hand across her face. Digging deep, his nails slid down her face, scratching her down to the bones and scraping the marrow and continuing across her chest ripping her intestines in the process letting the venom leak out of her stomach and chest profusely. The wide gashes that he made left Alice with barely enough venom to survive._

_Alice screams out for mercy, but no one shows it as the other guard come ups and removes his clothes. Reaching up, he gets Alice down on the ground. Hope floods through Alice as she thinks they will let her go, but that is soon gone as he holds her down. The guard that is standing in front of Alice starts to take his clothes off also._

_More guards walk through the door holding Bella. Alice pleads to Bella to make it stop just as a guard went behind her to hold her up he positioned himself at her dried abused twat while the guard in front of her did the same they both slammed into her cunt at the same time. The guard behind Alice was ripping her hair out as he molested her stretching her to new limits._

_It was amazing that Alice had not been ripped apart yet. Alice's begging turned in to screams as Bella growls. Venom is flowing from between Alice's legs as the guard's pound into her. Biting and ripping chunks off of her shoulders and neck as they thrust into Alice._

_They got tired of her struggling and ripped her arms and legs off relishing in her screams and pleas for mercy. Breaking free Bella goes to save Alice but is stopped by Aro holding Rosalie and Esme both have had their clothes ripped off and it is quite obvious that Aro is intent on raping them. Bella stops and is growling even more viciously. Aro speaks._

"_Bella, would you trade your sister and mother for Alice to be spared?" Aro questioned_

_Bella is in a rock and hard place. She wants to save Alice but she also question how many people have to pay for Alice? Bella had already lost her father, Carlisle, and brother, Edward, two of her guards and two people that were under her protection._

_Bella knew this was Aro last chance to try and get her to stay. Bella walks up to Aro and says this ends here and now! Taking her mother and sister out of Aro grasp she places them behind her she looks at Alice and says._

"_Alice, I begged you not to follow me. I told you that bad things would happen if you came. You made your chose to come here. You have a gift. You could have checked to see if this would have happen. I can't allow another person to lose their life just to save you from this attack._

_They'll never stop they have found my weakness and because of you many people are in danger. I am sorry and know that soon I will seek vengeance." Bella turned and locked her eyes onto Aro's with a deadly look in her eyes Bella spoke._

"_Aro I am walking out of here with my mother and sister. I will not be forced to stay and be a part of this, but you need to know that I will kill you for what you have done to Alice! This sick game that you are playing ends here and now!"_

_Bella walks over to the guards and grabs them both off of Alice and ripped them apart piece by agonizing piece. She started with their cocks and reveled in their screams of agony. She went for their toes ripping the nails off slowly as the venom rushed from their wounds in a mucky yellow-green color._

_Bella then ripped their toes off inch by excruciating inch. She ripped their feet off in small chunks. When Bella got to their calves, she cut into the skin with a finger nail and dug her hand in grasping the bone and yanking it out before digging into the flesh again and ripping the floppy skin off._

_Bella reached up through the skin next to the knee cap and dug her hand through the tissue until she got to the hip bone. She grabbed and crushed it then took a hold of the rest of the bone and pulled it through the flesh of his thigh. She then shredded the remaining listless skin and tore the strips off of his body. She stuck her hand up the hole left from ripping the asshole's dick off and reached through his intestines to his throat._

_Bella used her claws to scrape through the tissue disconnecting his tonsils. Then she widened her hand and pulled her hand out taking his insides with it. His guts were turned inside out and hanging through his cock hole. Bella yanked at them and ripped them off. He tried to scream, but found out he couldn't._

_Bella clawed at his chest until it was an unrecognizable mass of venom soaked flesh. Bella mutilated his neck instead of simply ripping his head off and then started the whole process over on the other guard._

_Bella turned to Aro and said" This is only a sample of what I will do to you when I come to seek the vengeance of all the people you have wrongly harmed over the centuries."_

_Aro looked stunned and frightened beyond belief at Bella's words and Alice starts laughing manically seeing the emotions crossing his face._

_Bella turns to Alice and with pleading eyes that showed copious amounts of remorse, she rips Alice head from her body wishing she could cry._

_Laying Alice gently in the pile, she starts two fires. One fire for Alice and the other fire for the two guards. Bella turns and walks out the door with her mother and sister._

_Vision ends_

**( Ok if you skipped the vision you can start reading again!**

"Where was Emmett?" Rosalie asked

When they came to get you and Esme, Emmett was killed. I said looking Rose in the eyes.

"Did you see that in the end Bella would choose me and Rosalie over you? Is that why you didn't follow?" Esme asked Alice.

Alice didn't answer Esme.

Looking over to Alice, I could see that the vision of her choice of going was not as vivid as mine. I know now that she understands what Bella saved her from.

"Why didn't she ever come and save me?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, I can't give you the answers to that, but I can tell you what I do know. What I know is every time Bella goes to attack Aro something always stops her. I also know that she knows something that no one else knows. Bella keeps talking about when she comes back. Bella still plans on killing Aro! The reason why? I have no idea but, I know that Bella knows when. I also know that when the time comes, she will need you! Not me, not Carlisle, or Esme, or anyone else. It has to be you! You will be the only one that can see the things that she needs to know!

Alice, do you remember our grandmother?" I asked.

Alice nodded her head as I seen her eyes fill with tears that would never fall. Alice was always close to our grandmother. They had a bond like no other. I know that it helped that they shared the same gift. Grandmother tried to help Alice with her gift, but not even my grandmother, the first seer of our family, could reach the level that Alice was on.

"Grandmother always knew you weren't meant to be human and she knew that you would have met a kind vampire that worked in the place they sent you to. She knew that he would change you and help you until your protector came. Grandmother always saw you follow Bella to wars and because of you and Bella; the world would be a better place. When Grandmother saw what you had done, she couldn't understand why you would do such a thing to your sister, your best friend, your protector!

Grandmother cried for days. She was saddened by your loss of love and kindness. Grandmother's last vision was of you taking Bella's mate to bed. She was so disgusted by what you had done that she quit using her gift. When I would ask her why didn't use her gift, she would tell me that she didn't want to see anymore in fear that she would hunt you down and rid you of this world.

I remember the first vision I had. I had seen that there was still a chance for you to fix it all. I tried to tell Grandmother. I wanted her to help me figure out what to do to see what I had seen. I was never a strong seer as a human unlike you and Grandmother. I was not as powerful. You, Alice, have always had such a strong gift that even as a human you were able to see things that not even Grandmother could see.

I know that your gift has weakened since you walked away from Bella. You know that it has too. Your gift has lost faith in you and that is why Bella is able to knock your gift out. Bella isn't even trying, but just being here has you seeing black. Alice, it is time for you to decide how this will all end. You have to make this decision on your own. You cannot use your gift. You have to decide what you as a person thinks is best for you. You have seen that Bella has given so much for you. Are you willing to do the same? Are you willing to stand beside Bella and me and take your rightful place by her side or will you continue down the path that you have chosen?" I asked as I grabbed Alice's hands. I could see the indecision on her face. Along with the remorse and guilt on her face from her actions, but just then a vision glazes both Alice and I's eyes.

Vision

Bella stands at the edge of the fire that she had built and looks into the sky and says goodbye as her and Justin walk into the fire.

End vision

Both Alice and I gasped at the same time as Carlisle yelled.

Bella!

**A/N: **Ok I know I said I would pass out a teaser but I decided to send it to the beta before I sent it out just in case there were some changes! Sorry I just got the story back from beta land! And I decided that you all have waited long enough for chapter 5! Hit the button and tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Worth the wait? Tell me! I promise that there will be a teaser for chapter 6!


End file.
